


That's a Wrap

by AceGhostHost



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this when I thought I was cis, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Danny Phantom, accidental outting, cleaning out old fics, sam is shorter than danny, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGhostHost/pseuds/AceGhostHost
Summary: Danny and Sam are getting ready for a concert when they hit a snag.  Guess the ghost's out of the closet ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this fic I wrote in 2015
> 
> AU where Sam met Danny in 7th grade when he transferred in. They started dating a few months into freshman year and Danny has a bit of passing privilege.

Sam knocked on the door impatiently. 

"Danny, are you ready yet? We're going to miss the concert at this rate!"

"Sorry, yeah I'll be right out!" Danny called back hurriedly.

"I swear, if you don't come out in the next minute, I'm coming in." She heard a startled yelp from the other side of the door, followed by a loud thump.  
"Danny!?" Sam swung open the door and rushed in to see her boyfriend crumpled on the floor, one leg half through a pant-leg, the other bent underneath him where he'd fallen.  
She also saw that beneath where his tank top had ridden up were rows and rows of bandages.

Danny looked down, face turning beet red before he quickly yelled "Going ghost!" and relaxed in the flash of light that surrounded him.

"Danny..." Sam started, kneeling to sit next to him on the cool wood floor, "were those... bandages?"

Danny looked at her with sad, pleading eyes. He looked as though his world was ending, as though she might leave and tell everyone. Sam felt her heart ache when she looked into those eyes. They'd known each other for this long and he hadn't been able to confide in her. She saw his eyes brimming with tears. _No, not on my watch, Danny._

Sam leaned forward and pulled Danny into a tight hug. His silver hair brushed against her cheek as silent tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. Sam held him close for what felt like hours until she finally broke apart from him and stared into his green eyes.

Danny spoke first. "I- I was going to tell you. I mean there were _so many times_ I just wanted to tell you..." he hung his head, "but I couldn't bring myself to say it." Sam held his hands in hers and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. 

"Danny, you know what I deal with on the reg," she smiled, "hell I deal with ghosts, time travel, clones, and- worst of all- parents. But you- you're no different than me or Tuck. You're you, and we love you no matter what. _I_ love you no matter what." The smile that spread across Danny's face lit up his eyes. Literally. Danny's eyes were glowing green and his smile was so genuine that Sam couldn't help but laugh and steal a kiss.

"But, we have important things to do, so we've got to get going if we want them done." 

Danny laughed, "Oh right, the concert. When does that start? An hour?" He stood up, still in full Phantom attire. Sam shook her head.

"I hate to say it, but no concert tonight." Danny looked at her with a confused expression.

"But I thought y-"

"Danny Fenton, I would be the _worst_ girlfriend in the world if I let you wear _bandages._ Do you know how _awful_ those are?? There are so many medical studies on it, I can't believe you'd ignore them in favor of bandages."

Danny once again felt an embarrassed flush spread across his cheeks as he answered with the one thing that wouldn't fly with her. "I didn't have enough saved up for a binder." Before Danny could even put in another word, Sam's cell phone was already dialing her family's personal assistant. After a few short words, the phone was back in her pocket and she was dragging Danny downstairs. Right as they entered the living room, the doorbell rang. There on the step was her personal assistant, moped parked next to him, a small black bag extended in his hands.

"Thanks, Toby," Sam said, dropping a twenty into his hand before dragging Danny back up to his room. "Here you go, take those damn bandages off and burn them." She handed him the bag and closed the door between them. In a few short minutes, the door was opened and Danny Fenton stood in the doorway in jeans and a white tank top. He looked ecstatic, turning at different angles to show off his new binder. 

"I figured a full tank might be nice since you're always wearing that ratty white t-shirt--" Her train of thought was derailed by Danny pulling her into a tight hug. He held her tighter than he ever had and Sam smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered.

* * * 

"Hey, I think we still have time for the concert," Danny said, looking at his phone. It read 8:45. The opener went on at nine, so they could make it in time for the headliner.

"Hell yeah, let's go then. Think Phantom might be able to fly me over?" She asked and he grinned.

"I don't see why not."

* * * 

Danny whipped his shirt around in circles over his head, cool air breathing down his arms. The concert was wild, loud, hot, and awesome. Sam looked at Danny, seeing him act more confident than he had in a long while. The binder was inconspicuous and blended in with the rest of the other fans' attire and Danny seemed to be having a grand time swinging his t-shirt above his head.

"Are you glad we did this?" She called over the waves of music. Danny broke out into another heart-warming smile and kissed her, creating their own quiet moment among the endless voices around them.

"I am. I love you," he stole another quick kiss before turning back to the stage. Sam stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my only Danny Phantom fic? Which is wack considering how much I loved the show. Anyways, hope you liked it!!


End file.
